


【凛刑】殊途（四）

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 终于搞完骗子和前女友系列，简直如释重负……刑亥：凛雪鸦老娘跟你死磕到底！还有那个殇不患！殇叔：我都没出场了怎么还是躺枪？





	【凛刑】殊途（四）

明天就是正式进入魔脊山的日子。

夜色深沉，刑亥漫步在山间旷野中。  
此地虽仍处于魔脊山外围，但四周风物已大异于一般人间景色，反倒是跟魔界地理有所相似。  
让刑亥为之怀念的，遥远的故乡。

前方隐隐传来男女对话之声。  
刑亥无声无息行至附近暗中察看。  
原是卷残云那小子在给丹翡丫头剖析剑招，只是两人之间气氛看着不算融洽。  
卷残云的劝解言辞颇为恳切：「正因只剩你一人了，不更应珍惜性命，将这套剑法传承下去吗？所以你现在应为活下去而修习剑法。不是你用家族传统剑法，而是用属于你自己的剑法。」  
奈何丹翡并未体会对方好意：「你想说正因我是女儿身，才无法习得正统的丹辉剑诀吗？我的修行根本毫无意义……」  
被误解的青年举手挠了挠头：「我没说这无意义，将来你生下儿子，总是要将剑法传他吧？」  
少女脸色顿时一片通红：「我生不生子关你何事！你什么意思？」  
卷残云忍不住噗嗤一笑，随即反应过来不对，连忙摆手解释：「不不不，我是说……」  
丹翡睫羽微敛，幽幽说道：「真是失礼之人，所以我才讨厌江湖混混……」  
言毕少女丢下卷残云径自小跑离去，徒留青年在原地茫然叹息。  
「为何我每次开口都会惹恼姑娘？！真是不明白，女人真难懂……」  
目送丹翡背影离开视线范围的卷残云喃喃自语着，然后也离开了这个是非地。

「年轻人的感情可真是美好，对吧？」  
不知何时也来到这里的凛雪鸦站在刑亥身边向她笑问。  
刑亥回他一记嗤笑。  
「你从哪里看出这两人感情好了？」  
凛雪鸦长眉一挑，食指点唇。  
「秘密。」他轻笑道：「若是刑亥你想知晓……」  
「我对此不感兴趣。」刑亥没有理会对方戏谑之言，提步继续前行。  
凛雪鸦耸了耸肩，疾走两步跟上魔女步调。  
两人并肩而行。

许是见到了近似久违故土的风景，使自己亦变得软弱起来。  
恍惚之间，刑亥感觉自己又回到了泣宵之森那段欲忘难忘的日子。  
每到夜幕降临，她便会在「家」里，在傀儡之间内，倚窗眺望被密林荒草层层遮掩的荒凉山道，等待这名银发蓝衣男子身影出现的瞬间。  
在凛雪鸦向自己提出共游人间的邀约后，她也曾不止一次幻想过，两人如同现在这般并肩走在月光之下。  
然而一切终究不过一场虚幻梦境。  
骗局拆穿，美梦破碎。  
此时此景犹如梦中情境成真，只令刑亥惊觉世事的荒谬与无常。

不知不觉走入森林深处的二人，面前突然出现一片辽阔湖泊。  
这是此地唯一一处与人间没有差别的景物，清澈湖面映照出天顶几颗稀稀落落的星子，更显十分冷清寂寥。  
刑亥忽然感觉一阵疲惫，她转头四顾，走到湖边一块巨石上坐下。  
凛雪鸦也顺势坐到魔女身旁，语带关心询问：「如何，你累了吗？」  
刑亥侧过脸去看着对方。  
这个男人长得……当真俊美至极。修眉星目，挺鼻薄唇，竟找不出一处缺憾。难怪就连阅人无数的娈娘子也会受他所惑。  
「凛雪鸦。」刑亥开口唤道，她从未在他面前语气平静喊过他的名字。  
她顿了顿，说道：「你以前曾问我……是否愿意共赴云雨。」  
泣宵女妖抬眼挑衅看向男人。  
「若我现在回答，我愿意呢？」  
凛雪鸦的眼神倏然幽暗得让魔女为之心颤。  
「我自是欣然赴约……亲爱的刑亥。」  
刑亥眼睁睁地看着他的脸向着自己渐渐逼近。  
唇上传来从未感受过的暖意。

我一定是疯了，她心里想。

***

刑亥曾向凛雪鸦说过，人类的房中术比之妖魔，仅是无聊把戏。  
事实上她从未与别人有过亲密接触，无论人类抑或妖魔。  
纵然在娈娘子处窥见不少其跟众男宠的床事，对此心存厌恶的魔女也从不细看。  
所以她的反应极其僵硬。  
凛雪鸦肯定已经发现自己过去所说皆是虚张声势的谎言。  
刑亥披散一头黑发躺在巨石上，看着头顶夜空胡思乱想。  
男人绝对会狠狠地取笑、羞辱她。

刑亥所臆测的事情并未发生。  
凛雪鸦的表现极为体贴，因知她紧张而甚至不曾开言，只以温和抚触安慰对方，直到察觉手下躯体放松柔软，动作才逐渐变得情色起来。

刑亥没想过自己会变得如此敏感。  
她觉得自己仿佛成了一把锁，在凛雪鸦手里被把弄、拆解，暴露出连自己也不知道的部分，被他放到眼下细细观察，找出关键。  
这种想法让魔女倍感羞耻，但身体所感受到的快乐又让她难以抑制低声呻吟。  
这可恨的盗贼！她知他手上功夫了得，却不想竟至……如斯地步。修长灵活手指所拂过的每寸肌肤，都激荡起前所未有的酥麻和战栗。  
之后刑亥发现自己意想不到的事尚有许多，凛雪鸦的嘴上功夫也好到叫她招架不住的程度。由颈项、锁骨到胸腹、腰腿，男人唇舌过处，女子苍白肌肤上绽出一朵又一朵娇艳红花。细密舔吮从脸上嘴唇，至胸前红缨，至腿间玉珠，不啻于最甜蜜的折磨。  
刑亥双目失神望天，手指无意识地抠抓垫在身下衣物。凛雪鸦的长袍便是撕坏了亦无所谓，只可惜那料子结实得很，任凭她指甲怎样抓划都纹丝不动。

蓦然，魔女眼瞳一缩，惊呼脱口而出。  
「啊……」  
男人终于进入了她。  
感觉像被一把利剑刺入体内。  
身痛，然心更痛。  
泪水瞬间夺眶而出。

「别哭……」凛雪鸦吻去刑亥眼角溢出水液，开始了温柔而不失强悍的攻势。  
刑亥睁着朦胧泪眼，努力想要看清眼前男人神色。  
有别于平时的优雅从容，此刻的凛雪鸦脸带压抑，甚而有些狰狞。他眼神专注而深沉地凝视着刑亥。  
恍如无底深渊，要将泣宵女妖吞没其中。  
刑亥无法探知男人任何想法。  
她始终看不透他。

然则这正是凛雪鸦与任何人类皆不同的独特之处。  
她刑亥爱上的男人，果然不同凡响。

刑亥不由放声而笑。  
她伸臂搂住凛雪鸦脖颈，在男人微微诧异的目光里覆上了他的唇。

魔女决定继续两人间的生死游戏。  
除非她杀了他，或者他杀了她，否则这场游戏永无终结之时。  
若有一天，她逼得男人不得不抽剑杀死自己。  
那个时候，他脸上又会露出何种表情。  
刑亥觉得自己似乎有一点能理解凛雪鸦狩猎时的心情了。

放任自己沉浸在凛雪鸦带来的快感中，刑亥抱着男人的精悍身躯纵声娇吟，肆无忌惮地将道道嫣红甲痕刻上凛雪鸦的肩背，换来对方越发激烈粗暴的进犯跟留于腰臀的乌青指印。  
一人一魔在巫山云雨中浸湿全身。  
不知过去多久，随着凛雪鸦陡然加快动作，一声闷哼将刑亥体内也染至湿透，这场狂暴风雨于焉结束。  
云散雨歇，终至无痕。

***

众人还是着了凛雪鸦这个骗子的道。

望着魑翼接二连三从空中疾驰而去，卷残云不免惶然问道：「那、那我们该怎么办？」  
杀无生冷然道：「当然只能追上去。」  
说完，鸣凤决杀一马当先而行，狩云霄和卷残云紧随其后。  
深深看了眼头顶掠过天际的魑翼，刑亥翩然回身，跟随杀无生等人向七罪塔继续前进。魔脊山的烈风吹卷起泣宵女妖的衣袂裙摆，翻涌出色彩艳丽的赤浪。

她和他。  
从未同道，遑论殊途。

—完—


End file.
